


Close Encounters of The Muddy Kind

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad hunt, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, art collab, attack of the mud, fxtober, ignis and gladio aren't helping, sometimes thing don't go your way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct decides to drag Prompto out on a solo hunt after Gladio teases him about his skills.  Needless to say, things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Close Encounters of The Muddy Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I had an awesome opportunity to do a collab with the wonderful [Blackchocomuffin ](https://twitter.com/Bchocomuffin/) for the XVTOBER prompt Bad Hunt. Their artwork is linked in the story and [right here too!](https://twitter.com/Bchocomuffin/status/1317918313012486146/)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the bros' having a silly moment!

The rain had soaked his hair through at this point. Wiping away the water did little good as Prompto trudged behind Noct. The large ominous gray clouds currently dumping heavy, angry rain on them had been nowhere in sight when they’d left camp. So much for the easy hunt Noct had promised. “Dude, can we go back now?” Prompto yelled over the pounding of the rain.

“Huh?” Noct shouted without turning, his gaze focused on something further down the slope they were trekking up. The slope which was steadily getting harder to climb the higher they went. 

“Let’s go back! The weather sucks!”

“Nah we got this today is our day!”

Sighing heavily Prompto continued to tramp through the mud after his prince. Noct was taking this too seriously. One little jab from Gladio about being a shitty hunter had triggered this awful adventure. Noct was positive he could complete a successful hunt without the assistance of Gladio or Ignis. They’d gone out plenty of times, just the two of them, but the bounty had been for gems or catching a stray chocobo. This time Noct was after something more vicious.

Ignis almost didn’t let them leave earlier, and Prompto wished the advisor had put up more of a fight. Anything would be better than slogging through the mud and getting drenched. Prompto was about to complain again when a noise from behind made him whip around. Staring at the narrow path revealed nothing but rain and mud.

“Nooocct,” Prompto drawled, “buddy, I heard something.” There was no reply as Prompto stood frozen in place. “Noct,” he tried again not wanting to take his eyes off the trail.

A faint huffing came, followed by heavy footfalls. “We’re not going back! That’s finaaaaaaahhh!”

Wide-eyed at how loud Noct had yelled at him Prompto felt his stomach grow uneasy. Noct never yelled at him. “Hey, uh, no need to yell.” The pounding rain and whipping wind were all that he heard in return. Whatever had made the noise in the woods was probably still there, but Prompto would never know unless it attacked. Taking a chance he turned around slowly to try and explain to Noct what he’d heard. 

Nothing but muddy footprints remained in front of him. Where in the hell had Noct run off to? Upset that his friend had literally ditched him Prompto instantly forgot about the threat in the woods. Looking around he tried to see if he could spot his so-called friend. Then, he heard a sound. A loud guttural shout that resembled Noct’s ‘I’m super pissed voice’ ringing out from down below.

Looking back down at his feet Prompto noted that Noct’s tracks had come back to check on him but then they’d gone near the edge of the path and disappeared. Leaning forward Prompto noted the fresh human-sized trail in the mud. A trail that led all the way back down the steep slope they’d been climbing. Shit, had Noct actually fallen? “Noct!” he cried in a panic. Another loud yell answered his call. Okay, that was either a good or very bad sign. 

Prompto didn’t have time to process what happened next when a very angry looking coeurl flew out of the woods. Without pause, he made to summon his gun but the coeurl and the path were suddenly gone. He’d taken a step back and inadvertently taken the same way down as Noct.

How Noct hadn’t screamed his head off on the ride down was a mystery. Prompto yelled the whole time and continued when he’d come to a stop next to a very cross looking prince. Noct immediately noticed his gun and looked back up to the top while attempting to stand to fight if need be.

“What’s going on?!” he demanded, eyes still trained upward.

“Coeurl tried to attack me,” Prompto gasped.

Noct looked over at him with worry, “Are you alright? Did it get you?”

“M’fine, I fell before it could attack.”

“How far do you think we are from camp?” Noct asked as he stood and held his hand out. 

Accepting the help Prompto stood and looked around. “I dunno a couple of miles?”

“You like running don’t you?” Noct checked as he tried to remove the mud stuck to his shirt. It was a fruitless effort; Noct was absolutely covered in the stuff. Peering down at his own clothing revealed the same issue. Without waiting for an answer Noct tugged him in the direction of camp and they both broke out in a run. 

Thankfully, the coeurl didn’t make chase. They didn’t stop running though, the threat of almost getting attacked was too fresh to ignore. Only slowing when they saw the haven ahead, Prompto worked to catch his breath. He was actually a better runner than Noct so he knew his friend had to be feeling this exercise. His muscles ached terribly as they clawed their way up the side of the haven. 

They were safe, or so they thought.

\--

* * *

“Mightn’t we go look for them? It’s been nearly two hours and I’m starting to worry,” asked Ignis as he looked out across the landscape.

“Princess is fine, we told em to call if something came up.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure I heard a shout earlier, despite what you think.” Ignis knew what Noct sounded like, especially when in distress. It was an unmistakable noise. “Perhaps we should at least call? I sure they got rained on,” he added glumly. The thought of Noct and Prompto needing their help was weighing on Ignis. 

“What and ruin their fun?! Nah, it’s all good,” Gladio huffed as he waved Ignis off. “Little adventure and rain never hurt anyone.” Though, he didn’t sound convinced.

Wandering closer to the edge of the haven Ignis peered out into the distance. He knew Gladio was starting to worry as well. Checking the time, Ignis decided he’d wait another ten minutes before going to look for them.

The time eventually ticked by and Ignis was starting to prepare for a trek into the wilderness. He was not content to wait any longer. Pulling out his phone he called first on the off chance they were nearby. The call never connected. “We need to find them, Noct’s phone isn’t working,” Ignis announced as he grabbed his jacket.

“Did you try Prompto’s phone?”

“Yes, a while ago, it buzzed rather uselessly in the tent where he left it charging with the battery pack.”

“Ah, that’s bad.”

Humming in response Ignis was about to don his coat when two figures ran out of the woods near the side of the haven. Heaving a great sigh of relief Ignis dropped his coat over the back of the camp chair and watched his prince and Prompto run like their ass was on fire. Something had occurred; Ignis wasn’t sure whether it was bad or good at this point. However, the closer they got the more likely it seemed that something bad had happened.

Noct was covered from head to toe in mud and Prompto matched. His normally bright blond locks were all but covered. How could those two have gotten so dirty? They’d only been gone for the afternoon. Dipping out of sight briefly to crest the top of the haven, their frantic breathing was all he heard for a few seconds. Then Ignis was gifted with a closeup view of absolute carnage. It appeared their idea of a hunt involved taking a romp in a mud puddle, a very big mud puddle, or possibly a river of the stuff from the looks of it. 

Before Ignis could chide his charge on getting so filthy a choked laugh erupted from nearby. Gladio had come to stand next to him to witness the arrival of the mud king and his friend. The laughing only got louder as the two younger men edged closer. “Gladio, must you?” Ignis scolded, but he was admittedly having a hard time keeping a straight face. The look of pure annoyance on Noct’s face and Prompto’s clear frustration were rather comical.

“I thought you were going on a hunt?”

“We were!” Noct shouted still remaining frozen in place at the edge of the haven. His face barely twitched though, he was very upset.

Prompto on the other hand was shaking himself like a dog trying to get the loose bits of mud to fall away. This tactic didn’t do much but send a few blobs sailing onto Noct. The prince merely took a deep breath and gave Prompto the iciest side glare Ignis had ever seen on him. Prompto of course didn’t notice as he was still dancing around in place attempting to shake off the dirt.

“Uggg I can feel it in my shoes!” the blond whined. “It’s not funny Gladio!” he added looking at the shield. 

Gladio couldn’t even respond he was still laughing so hard. Shaking his head Ignis began formulating how to best tackle the issue at hand. How to get two very dirty people clean without getting everything else messy? Before he could suggest a course of action Noct began trudging over to the camp chairs. “Oh no highness, I must in insist you remain standing or sit on the edge of the haven until you are cleaned up.”

“Specs! I’m tired! I slid down a hill and got all beat up by roots and stuff. I wanna sit down!” Noct exclaimed.

“What?!” Gladio wheezed having finally caught his breath from laughing. “You fell off the side of a hill?”

“It’s Prompto’s fault,” Noct deadpanned, his prior outburst having drained all his remaining energy.

“Hey! Not fair! I heard a noise and you didn’t believe me!”

“I was on the lookout for something to hunt and you distracted me.”

“Aw come on buddy, we were the ones getting hunted out there!” Prompto defended. “If I hadn’t heard that coeurl the--.”

“Excuse me?” Ignis cut in with concern, “A coerul?” 

“Yeah, I heard it behind me, I mean I didn’t see it at first but then Noct ignored me, and then I thought he’d run off like a jerk!” Prompto stopped his ramble to point at Noct accusingly. “But then I realized he’d fallen and that’s when the coeurl attacked --.”

“It attacked?!” Ignis interjected as he stepped forward to check for any signs of injury on the two men.

“No, I fell before it could get me,” Prompto finished.

“You mean you tripped?” Gladio checked.

“No big guy I fell, just like I said. I took the same way down the hill as Noct. On my butt in a pile of mud!”

Gladio began snickering again but managed to keep his composure this time. “So you both are okay, the big scary cat didn’t actually attack either of you?”

“Thank the six, no! We ran outta there as fast as we could.”

“We had a head start,” Noct added dryly as he stood wavering in place.

Ignis nearly took pity on his prince and allowed him to sit in the camp chair, but the thought of cleaning all the mud off made him reconsider. “Perhaps a trip down the river is in order. I’ll send Gladio with you in case something else tries to stalk you.”

“I’m not going hunting in the rain ever again, I don’t care how bad Gladio teases us!” Prompto huffed as he started to walk towards the tent. 

Stepping to the side, Ignis halted Prompto’s progress. “Allow me to gather your things. The less mud you track around the better.”

“Really? Thanks, Iggy! I’m gonna go jump in the river I hate the feeling of all this mud sticking to me.” Prompto skipped off towards the edge and jumped off. He turned and motioned for Noct to follow. “Come on! Gladio’s coming with us this time. Let’s go!” he added shaking his hands around when Noct didn’t budge.

“Highness, please go and get cleaned up. I’ll have supper ready by the time you get back.”

Noct merely scowled at him and finally ducked his head before following Prompto. Quickly grabbing two towels and a plastic bag, Ignis handed them off to Gladio before he left. “Don’t worry about the clothing I’ll take care of it later. They can change in the tent when you all return.”

“You got it, Iggy,” Gladio offered with a smile before he hopped off and ran to catch up with the mud twins.

\--

* * *

It’d taken some time to remove all the mud but Noct finally felt somewhat normal. As promised Ignis had dinner ready when they’d returned from the river. They’d all eaten and laughed about their adventure in rain and mud. However, the events of the day had been more exhausting than Noct realized, and he’d soon retired to the tent to sleep early.

Which was how he found himself a few hours later, staring up at the fabric ceiling, pondering whether he’d missed a spot. Squirming slightly Noct was convinced he could feel mud somewhere, but that was impossible he’d fully submerged himself in the river.

The others had all come to bed by now and were softly snoring, or so he thought. A quiet chuckle from the other side of the tent caused Noct to look up. Even in the dark Noct could see Gladio smiling. His eyes were closed but he was definitely laughing. 

“What?” Noct hissed under his breath, “I know you’re awake.”

“I was just thinking of what you looked like all covered in mud, it was funny,” Gladio whispered.

“Yeah well don’t laugh until you try it! I swear I still have mud stuck on me somewhere!” he huffed.

Prompto groaned suddenly at the remark and flopped his arm around. “Aw man, you too? I can still feel it on my skin.”

Gladio barked out a laugh and then continued to giggle in his corner of the tent. Pursing his lips Noct took a deep breath and tried to ignore the phantom sensation of icky mud. He was about to tell Gladio to shut up when Ignis beat him to the punch.

“We’ll book a hotel tomorrow so we can all partake in a hot shower. Though, it appears some of us may need more cleaning than others.”

Noct would swear he heard Ignis stifle a laugh as they laid there in the dark. Focusing on the more important takeaway from the comment, Noct attempted to go back to sleep. He could last until tomorrow. The promise of a nice hot shower was enough to tide him over for now. Their hunt may have been terrible but he was still grateful to have his friends around to help him when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
